


Re: Lazarus Rising

by 3eraphiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3eraphiel/pseuds/3eraphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to (lj username)stangerine88's "Five Souls Dean Winchester Enjoyed Torturing Down In The Pit". ... Warning: unbetaed ... Rated T for implied violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Lazarus Rising

These days, Sam is always careful with him; always careful around him. Treating him like a fragile glass or some rubbish like that. And Dean wonder, what will Sam do if he knew what Dean _did_ to Jessica, Bela and Ruby. _Sam's_ women. Not that Sam is going to find out. Ever. After-all, he knows how to keep secrets.

Not that he particularly care if Sam knew. Life's just easier without Sam knowing.

Oh, he **does** really regret all the torture he'd done. But in the back of his mind, he always, always, remember the sweet lure of vengeance, the trill of freedom. The Satisfaction.

And he definitely remember **it** when Ruby show up, with her traitorous shameless sluttish self; acting all coy and good intention to Sam. Dean knew better. Given opportunity, he'll say _"me and Sam, who scream prettier Ruby?"_ , followed by _"and did you like me better on the rack or off the rack?"_. Not that he'll do anything as such. He's not stupid. Sam trusts her, at the moment. There will be time to _rectify_ that.

Once upon a time Sam was his; and his alone.

He had scrub, no, _cleansed_ Jessica's and Bela's taint on Sam. Ruby's will be too. And then, Sam will be his again. Solely his.

Time. Patience.

All he needed is time. All he needed is patience.

And there's always time. And he is always patience.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> # 01 Dean's POV for Lazarus Rising
> 
> written on: Jan. 23rd, 2009 08:03 am (UTC)
> 
> re-write on: Nov-15, 2013 05:30 pm


End file.
